Glowing Green Acid
by TheFanFickerson
Summary: An alternate ending of Season 5 Episode 4 where Ashi succeeds in killing Samurai Jack. This event leads more deaths than before and has Aku recognizing the Cult of Aku. One-Shot.


He first saw them just a couple of nights ago. All seven of them. The first one he killed was the first human he had ever killed. It was certainly not a milestone he was proud of. It was the first time he'd seen blood other than his in around fifty years. What horrified him even further was the face of the poor, innocent, _dead_ teenage girl.

After killing his first human. He was wracked with an unbearable guilt. He hallucinated monsters and heard demons that were only in his head. He felt like such a fool for not knowing she was a human. But another thing was on his mind: What would drive a human to track him down and kill him?

Of course, things are as he says, "It always seems bad at first, but then I find a way.".

And he did find that way after thinking back to a lesson his father taught him long ago. So far and long ago that it was before he was flung into the future. With a clear new vision, he killed the other six without mercy, realizing that their choices led them to him.

He seemed to have killed them all without even the slightest bit of guilt. But in his head, a painful and stinging sensation stabbed his mind every time he saw one fall to the ground covered in blood and going limp.

The next few hours for him were an unexpected turn of events. One of the assassins was somehow alive, and was even somehow barely damaged. A small battle happened and she ended up tied up with her own weapon within seconds.

He watched as she struggled and squirmed with a childlike rage. He was confused as to how she believed that a being of pure evil such as Aku could be a savior of any kind. But no matter what he said, he could never convince her. There was a point where he believed he may have befriended her, but she quickly shut down any hope that he had of being her ally.

But, somehow, in the strangest of ways, he sometimes looked at her hateful eyes, into her hateful mind of hate thoughts, and sometimes thought that she looked somewhat... Cute.

Of course, she never returned the feelings, always viewing him as a merciless monster, a murderer. Even when at the mercy of him and restrained tightly by a chain, she would never stop trying to kill him. And on her last attempt,

She did it.

It was quick and simple. She was at a room of beauty and majesty. Certainly more beautiful than the cave she had grown up in, battling her own sisters and adults four times her size.

She was set down by him while he looked for a way out. She noticed that the chain was loosened and that it was no longer tied around her. Wasting no time, she quickly removed the chains, silently moved towards the samurai, and kicked him into the bubbling pool of acid beneath him.

He let out a scream of helplessness, unable to even comprehend the situation before falling and dissolving into the acid. She looked down at where he was. Not a trace of him was there. She fell to her knees and began praying to Aku.

After she was done praying to Aku, she tried to leave the creature at last on her own. However, after a few short minutes, she too fell into the acid, and closed her eyes, waiting to see her sisters again.

Aku tossed and turned in his sleep that night. Feeling that something had changed, like a large weight was just lifted from his shoulders. Eventually he got out of his bed and went to his Host's monitor. "Is something troubling you tonight, Master?"

Aku let out a loud sigh. "I can't sleep. There's this strange feeling in my stomach, I cannot tell if it is of happiness, anger or depression, I've felt so much in so little time, and also so little in so much time. I cannot be sure of what this feeling is."

"Well, master, we've gotten this footage from the inside of one of your creations: a monolithic creature of the sea."

"And why will this footage matter?" Aku asked as the footage started playing in front of him on his walls. The Host stayed silent and simply watched Aku comprehending what he had just seen. Aku eventually watched the footage to the end and gave an unsatisfactory look.

"I told you that this samurai means nothing to me anymore! I haven't cared about him in _years._ In fact, I thought that he had died months ago until you told me that the hunt was still on."

"My apologies, Master." The Host's voice turned to static and went silent.

"Wait!" Aku called for the Host once again before hearing static once more.

"Yes, Master?"

"Who sent this assassin to kill Jack? It isn't one of mine. In fact, it's not even a machine! It's a human! Show me the people that trained her."

"Yes, Master."

A tall and harrowing figure of darkness walked through the cave and to her usual praying spot: A totem pole with Aku's face and body painted onto it. She had sent her daughters off days ago. She wondered how long it would be until they found him. She feared that all this time may be wasted.

What if he is as powerful as he seems? What if he hacks and slashes through all seven of them without breaking a sweat? What if she had just wasted two decades of her life?

She feared so much, but always put her faith and trust into her Aku. As she knelt down and opened her mouth to pray, a bright flash of light appeared in front of her for a few seconds before fading away. When she looked again, the tall, dark, all-powerful deity that she had been worshiping all her life was in front of her.

Her entire body trembled only for a moment as she quickly regained herself, wanting to seem strong to Aku. Aku looked all around the room, seeing totems, murals, and ritual sites all in his name. Aku was shocked. He was amazed that there was a cult for him, and was somewhat saddened that he had to tell them he was disappointed.

He looked down at the high priestess. "You!? You were the one who trained seven children to kill the samurai!?" The priestess bowed before answering.

"Yes, my great shogun of sorrow. I have spent years of my life creating the perfect assassins to kill the dreadful samurai, and I am honored to be recognized." She had already felt that her daughters had succeeded. Why else would Aku be here?

Aku was still in shock. "Well, I'm sure this is going to be a huge bummer for you, but..." The high priestess looked up with concern and growing desperation.

"While they did kill the samurai, I honestly stopped caring about him decades ago. I mean, come on, it's been fifty years and I'm still here. He's given up, and so have I. I'm sorry, but I can't commend you for this. I can't even say thank you. I guess all I can really say is... Good job." Aku said as he put up a forced smile with a crooked thumbs up.

The priestess felt crushed. She was speechless and watched in disbelief as Aku disappeared and she was left alone in the room. A few other priestesses came in and asked what the commotion was about. The priestess, now crushed by harsh truth, told the priestesses that Aku wishes for them to live no longer, and that they would be resurrected to live with him in death.

On that night, the Cult of Aku committed suicide together, for the true Aku, and not this spineless oaf. As the priestess pierced through her heart, she couldn't help but shed a tear in sadness as the world around her faded to black.

 **Sorry for this being so short, and for those wondering, I will be doing a few Samurai Jack oneshots and a story or two.**


End file.
